PS214
/ |title_ja=VS ペリッパー I |title_ro=VS Pelipper I |image=PS214.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=17 |number=214 |location=Mt. Chimney |prev_round=Bubble Bubble Toil and Azumarill II |next_round=Assaulted by Pelipper II }} / or Volcano No More (Japanese: VS ペリッパー I VS Pelipper I or 火山活動停止 Volcanic Activity Suspended) is the 214th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Shelly and Professor Cozmo arrive at Mt. Chimney, where greets Professor Cozmo and introduces himself as one of the 'SSS' members of Team Aqua. Cozmo is impressed by the machine they've set up to stop the volcano's activity, and Amber explains that according to their data, the sea levels in Hoenn have been falling for a year, and they have a responsibility to correct the imbalance. This is why they need Cozmo's meteorite—to power their machine. As everything is being set up, however, a cable car arrives at the top of the mountain that has , his , and his , all unconscious and smashed against the shattered front window of the cable car. Amber realizes that Matt has failed to stop , and lies to a frightened Cozmo that Matt has been attacked by enemy forces during his mission. Amber's task was to oversee the experiment, Shelly's was to bring in the professor, and Matt was supposed to negotiate with the 'enemy forces,' which clearly hasn't gone well. As Matt is carried away on a stretcher, Amber tells Cozmo that it's too dangerous here and that Shelly will protect him while Amber stays behind to deal with the enemy. He calls out his and flies off. Sapphire and Flannery are on their way on , and spot the machine atop Mt. Chimney. Sapphire has Troppy use to scatter the s below, but before they can attack the machine itself, Amber interferes with his Pelipper's . As Tropius and Pelipper battle in the sky, Shelly urges Professor Cozmo to set up the meteorite inside the machine as fast as possible. Flannery tells Sapphire to get past Amber and go for the machine, but Sapphire says she can't—Amber is feinting, pretending to fight badly and staying defensive, only attacking when they head for the machine in order to keep them at a distance. Unable to get in close range, Sapphire orders Troppy to use , an attack that never misses. Unfortunately, it hits the machine just after Cozmo finishes setting up the meteorite, so the machine's defenses block the attack. With the machine successfully activated, Amber reveals that he was deliberately fighting badly in order to fool Cozmo and buy them time to activate the machine. The machine begins working immediately and shoots a blast of energy into the heart of the volcano. Soon, the hot springs in Lavaridge Town begin cooling off, and Mt. Chimney stops emitting smoke and ash. The townspeople begin to panic as they realize their whole town is going cold. However, there is one person who is pleased—Archie, the leader of Team Aqua. With Mt. Chimney now dormant, the energy balance in Hoenn has been tipped against the land, bringing the slumbering that much closer to awakening. The counter of the bet continues at 49 days. Major events * and Flannery try to stop Team Aqua, but fail. * Team Aqua cools down Mt. Chimney. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * Flannery * Archie * / * Shelly/ * * Professor Cozmo/ * s Pokémon * (Troppy/ ; 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Shelly's; ×2) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Peplipper - Núi lửa ngừng hoạt động }} de:Kapitel 214 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS214 fr:Chapitre 214 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA214 zh:PS214